Cariño malo
by Atma Rose
Summary: Mikasa era mi prima, en algún grado que me importaba una reverenda mierda. Vivía una realidad algo más cómoda que la mía pero en general estaba sentenciada a vivir el mismo tipo de abusos que yo. Estaba estigmatizada por el mismo apellido maldito que yo. El asunto es… que estoy enamorado de ella. One-shot. AU Rivamika. Advertencia: Fic principalmente compuesto de palabras fuertes.


**Cariño malo**

Aquella noche era para olvidar como muchas otras. Dejé los pies en la calle recorriendo cada uno de los retrógrados lugares de mala muerte que solían albergar mis más oscuras y turbulentas noches, pero en ninguno de ellos conseguí alcanzar el grado de inconciencia que buscaba, el alcohol ya no era ese amigo incondicional ni las drogas eran ya la puerta de salida más cercana y de más fácil acceso lejos de todos mis problemas, de mi gran problema… de mí mismo. De todos modos lo había hecho: me había drogado y alcoholizado, solo por costumbre, con la única intención de adormilar mi sentidos y creer aunque fuere por un momento que yo no era yo, y no estaba donde estaba.

Pero como desgraciadamente nada dura para siempre, aterricé en mi tormento y siendo aún temprano caminé rumbo a mi hogar, aunque s eme haga incorrecto e incluso algo atrevido llamarle así a una casona medio derruida donde pernocto de vez en cuando con un viejo asesino y senil.

Metí la llave en la puerta y me apoyé en ella, vieja como estaba y todo aun resistía firme como roble, como digna puerta de una casa de tercos brutos. Un poco de fuerza y una patada al tiempo que giraba la llave bastaban para que la puerta cediera, milagrosamente en silencio. Aunque ese día, de saber lo que pasaría, habría preferido que rechinara como lo haría cualquier puta puerta en aquel deplorable estado.

Arrastré los pies hasta el centro del recibidor, y como nunca, eché un vistazo hacia la habitación de Kenny, al final del pasillo. Lo que vi allí no era nada de otro mundo, pero por alguna razón no pude evitar pasmarme ante lo que vi:

El hombre con el que compartía la casa, la supuesta figura paternal, estaba ahí de pie junto a la puerta abierta, masturbándose con una mano mientras que con la otra aferraba violentamente del pelo a la joven de cabello rubio arrodillada frente a él, con el cuerpo atado y obligándola a mantener la boca abierta. Una luz verdosa que presumí proveniente del televisor que debía ser lo único encendido a esa hora recortaba sus siluetas dándoles un aspecto algo macabro, tal vez… eso era lo más chocante de la situación; la completa oscuridad que rodeaba aquel morboso espectáculo…

Deduje de inmediato que Kenny suponía que mi regreso no se efectuaría sino hasta el amanecer, o que derechamente no sucedería y que por esa razón ni siquiera se había molestado en cerrar la puerta para hacer lo que fuese que estuviese haciendo.

En cualquier caso, no me apetecía permanecer ni un puto minuto más allí parado, pero para mí maldita suerte, justo cuando me decidí, me encajé el gorro en la cabeza y me eché la mochila al hombro para largarme a cualquier otro lugar, el viejo volteó la cabeza hacia mí.

-Lo siento- solté presa de aquel estúpido sentimiento de ser capturado con las manos en la masa, como cuando era pequeño y mi madre me pillaba robando frutas en la feria de la esquina.

-No te preocupes- respondió Kenny empujando a la mujer hacia atrás con el pie y subiéndose los pantalones- Ven pasa- volvió a dirigirse a mí haciendo una seña con la mano- Por favor.

Sin tener ni la más mínima idea del porqué –tal vez por el suave tono que usó el viejo al dirigirse a mi o que la droga aun no me permitía pensar con claridad- dejé caer la mochila al piso y caminé los pasos que me faltaban para atravesar el umbral y sumergirme en la oscura habitación. Lo primero que vi fue la pantalla del televisor, sintonizada en un canal porno, donde una mujer era penetrada salvajemente por dos hombres a la vez. Nada grabe, he visto cosas mucho peores, pero en ese momento me pareció grotesco, fuera de lugar, por decir lo menos. Lo segundo que hice fue echar un fugaz vistazo sobre la mujer rubia que aun desnuda me inspeccionaba descaradamente el cuerpo de arriba abajo. Me hacía sentir acechado, indefenso ante sus filudos y escurridizos ojos. Tosí y aparté la vista hacía Kenny.

El viejo me invitó a ocupar una silla junto al escritorio, mientras él se servía un tazón de un líquido que a juzgar por su oscuro color púrpura y aquel olor penetrante se trataba de vino caliente. Me ofreció una taza pero lo rechacé con sequedad. Ya había bebido suficiente por aquella noche y la última droga que me había echado encima aun me tenía un poco tocado del estómago.

Él se acomodó en un sillón próximo a mí y me observó en silencio durante unos segundos. Luego posó la vista en el televisor y nuevamente sobre mí.

-¿Te molesta que vea pornografía?

-No- respondí mecánicamente, no me molestaba en absoluto, solo que; la situación, la mujer que ahora se le había acercado por la espalda y comenzaba a besarle el cuello, sumado a los quejidos de aquella otra mujer en el televisor, el penetrante olor a semen mezclado con el vino caliente y el hedor que expedía desde la puerta abierta del baño además de la mugre…sobre todo la mugre, la inmundicia impregnada en cada maldito rincón de la habitación; me estaban sacando un poco de quicio.

-Lo haces tú también ¿verdad?

-Cada vez menos, pero sí.

La mujer rió y Kenny la mando a callar con un firme mordisco en un seno. Que según pude ver, le dejó una marca sangrante.

-Deberías verlo más seguido- me aconsejó mientras fingía arrepentimiento e invitaba a la rubia a sentarse en sus piernas.

La mujer se posicionó de frente hacia mí con las piernas levemente abiertas en un vano intento por provocarme, que lamentablemente para ella no logró moverme ni una miserable hormona, le dediqué medio segundo de mi interés y continué mirando el rostro de Kenny a quien parecía divertirle la situación. Cosa que no era de extrañar, pues era un depravado de mierda.

-No esperaba que llegaras tan temprano.

-Lo sé.

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Acaso ya ninguna droga te hace efecto querido Levi? ¿Ya te aburriste de vivir tirado en la calle muerto de borracho?

Su tono era suave pero severo, y esbozaba una falsa sonrisa en el rostro mientras hablaba que le otorgaba un aspecto macabro, acentuando las arrugas y pliegues en las esquinas de sus ojos y a los lados de su boca. Le devolví la sonrisa solo para mostrarle los dientes.

-¿Ahora prefieres dormir en tu cama que bajo los puentes? ¿Es eso?

-No subestimes la comodidad de un puente- respondí.

Él rió acompañado de la mujer que comenzaba a besarle el cuello nuevamente.

Lo bizarro y repugnante de la situación llegaba a un grado que incluso a mí, que vivía de matar viejos de mierda en lugares de mierda aún peores que ese, comenzaba a marearme.

-Dime Levi… ¿Por qué no estas cumpliendo con tu trabajo?

No respondí.

-¿Por qué el puto viejo de Reiss sigue con vida?

Abrí la boca para responder pero un estruendoso golpe emitido por los altavoces del televisor llamó mi atención. Ahora pasaban un nuevo video; un hombre casi anciano golpeaba a una mujer mientras la obligaba a engullir su asqueroso miembro arrugado.

De pronto los olores me parecieron más intensos. Sentí náuseas y una repentina ola de calor invadió mi existencia, jadeé y subí las mangas de mi sudadera hasta la altura de los codos.

Volví a posar la mirada sobre Kenny justo cuando empujaba agresivamente a la mujer hacia mí. En un intento por pillarme con la guardia baja, uno de esos recurrentes intentos de Kenny por sacarme de quicio. La detuve con ambas manos y le cedí el asiento que yo ocupaba. Ella intentó besarme insistentemente, se lo impedí y me deshice de su agarré con brusquedad.

Miré nuevamente al viejo y a la joven que parecía disfrutar el ser maltratada en la tv. Suspiré.

-Levi.

Miré a Kenny de reojo. Nuevamente me ofreció una taza y esta vez la acepté. Pasé un pañuelo sobre el escritorio y me senté en él a beber el vino con parsimonia, disfrutando de su elevada temperatura, intentando encontrar nuevamente en el alcohol una salida rápida e ingeniosa a aquel tempestuoso escenario.

-Tu sabes lo mucho que te estimo, sobrino.

Solté una carcajada corta y luego di un sorbo al vino. Kenny fingió sentir una puñalada en el corazón teatralizando con ambas manos aferradas a su pecho por sobre el destartalado trozo de tela con complejo de camisa que llevaba encima.

-Me hieres Levi, eres muy cruel. Tú sabes cuánto amaba tu madre- hizo una pausa para ver el televisor- ah…- se quejó con aire apesadumbrado, bajando los hombros y la cabeza- mi querida hermana.

La mujer rubia se removió en la silla, inquieta, seguramente sin saber qué hacer ni decir, incómoda con el aparente rumbo sentimental que estaba tomando nuestra conversación. Kenny le indicó con un parco gesto que se retirara. Y volvió a posar su mirada sobre mí.

-No hables sobre mi madre.

-Era una puta, Levi… cualquiera puede llenarse la boca hablando sobre ella y lo cerda que era.

-Lo hacía por mí- alegué.

-No- respondió- ella siempre fue una puta.

Me crucé de piernas y di otro largo sorbo al vino. Acostumbrado a ese tipo de intercambio, ya casi me sabía de memoria el libreto de este tipo de "escenas" como las llamaba el demente de mi tío y no me afectaban en lo más mínimo. Él mismo me había enseñado a punta de golpes e insultos como sobrevivir, como ignorar, como eliminar lo que intentaba dañarme. Y sin saberlo, o talvez a sabiendas de lo que hacía el muy maldito me había enseñado como sobrevivir, como ignorarlo, como eliminarlo a él.

-Como te seguía diciendo querido sobrino- agregó de pronto reanudando nuestra conversación, su simulado tono de aflicción llego a mí como un murmullo- te lo he dado todo en esta vida, Levi y ¿así es como me pagas?- preguntó señalándome con uno de sus huesudos y mugrientos dedos.

Yo me encogí de hombros.

-¿Es que no tienes aspiraciones en la vida?

No respondí. Él se puso de pie para llenar nuevamente su tazón, yo estiré el brazo y le di a entender que también yo precisaba más vino, el viejo arqueó las cejas antes de acceder a mi petición.

-¿Es que acaso el señor cara bonita se aburrió de la vida que llevamos?- preguntó irónico, siempre disfrutaba de llamarme así, desde que mi madre lo había hecho sin querer frente a él una vez en mi infancia. Ella lo hacía con cariño. Él lo hacía para burlase, para humillarme… pero no dudaba si podía servirse de mi buen aspecto cuando este le significaba beneficios para sí mismo y sus fraudulentos negocios.

-No voy a matarlo Kenny, ya te lo dije.

\- ¿Por qué?- gritó estallando en una cólera que se me hacía difícil catalogar como genuina o fingida- ¿es por la maldita de Mikasa verdad?

Me enderecé alerta al oír su nombre. Mikasa era mi prima, en algún grado que me importaba una reverenda mierda. Vivía una realidad algo más cómoda que la mía pero en general estaba sentenciada a vivir el mismo tipo de abusos que yo. Estaba estigmatizada por el mismo apellido maldito que yo.

El asunto es… que estoy enamorado de ella.

Ella es en este mundo lo único que vale la pena contemplar por más de medio minuto seguido, la verdad podría verla durante horas, es más, si fuese fisiológicamente posible lo haría durante toda la vida sin siquiera pestañear. Es simplemente perfecta. No importa cuanta sangre ha corrido por sus manos, no me importa la cantidad de cosas de las que han sido testigo sus ojos, no importa cuanta droga se ha echado encima. Es preciosa y nunca deja de serlo.

-No la metas en esto.

-¡Ah!- exclamó Kenny, siempre con su fascinación por dramatizar- Entonces es eso, siempre supe que esa maldita me traería problemas- hizo una pausa para pasearse por la habitación- ¿De verdad crees que puedes ser feliz con ella?- gritó- ¡¿De verdad crees que pueden salir de este maldito mundo?!

-Si.

-Por favor- forzó varias carcajadas- no me hagas reír- ensombreció su semblante de pronto y luego continuó con una voz más grabe, más oscura- Debí haberla asesinado cuando pude.

Me puse de pie de un salto y trague saliva con fuerza cuando la taza se me soltó de la mano y se estrelló en el piso. Intenté mantenerme firme, si se me nublaba la vista ahora, si perdía la calma ahora… no sería capaz de defender a Mikasa de ese loco de mierda.

Pensé en la última vez que la había visto mientras Kenny se paseaba murmurando cosas sin sentido; Cuando luego de una larga semana desparecido alguien me había despertado zamarreándome por el polerón. Era ella.

Solo dos personas se tomarían la molestia y buscarme y despertarme en una de esas largas semanas de borrachera: Kenny y Mikasa. Si luego de cerciorarse de que estaba vivo con algunos golpes y zamarreos me ponían un cuchillo o revolver en la mano, no cabía duda, era Kenny. Pero con Mikasa cada despertar era maravillosamente distinto. Obviando el dolor de cabeza cortesía de la resaca.

 _Yo no tenía idea de cuantos días había pasado drogándome con el dinero del último trabajo que Kenny me había enviado a cumplir, pero la cabeza me retumbaba con cada nuevo empujón que Mikasa me daba. Me levanté a duras penas apoyándome entre su hombro y la pared. Y nos largamos juntos hasta el cuarto de hotel que pagábamos a medias para poder pasar un rato de intimidad lejos del repugnante ajetreo de las mafias familiares._

 _Me dolía la idea de imaginarle buscándome por entre todos los tipos peligrosos y drogadictos con los que yo me solía juntar a beber, cuando me obligaban a matar. Y aunque sabía de sobra que ella podía defenderse, me reprochaba una y otra vez el hecho de exponerla a esas situaciones._

 _Ese día me preparó de comer y me dio una ducha con agua tibia y jabones aromáticos, tal y como a mí me gusta. Me arropó en la cama y esperó a que descansara con una paciencia santa._

 _Al despertar le vi recostada a medio vestir sobre el futón de la sala fumando hierba por un vaporizador rosa que yo mismo le había comprado. Con el televisor encendido aunque no le estuviera prestando atención, solo para sentirse acompañada, nunca le ha gustado el silencio, lo sé porque una vez me lo confesó "el silencio es tenebroso, ya tengo demasiado de eso en mi vida"._

 _Recuerdo haberme sentado a su lado y quitado el objeto para besarla en la boca. El sabor a la hierba en sus labios encendió mis instintos más bajos, pero con ella, aunque quisiera, nunca lograba ser brusco._

 _Hacerle el amor a Mikasa era lo único que me desconectaba más que dopar mi cuerpo y mente con estupefacientes, sus gemidos, sus sonrisas entre los suspiros, eran lo único que me llenaba más que emborracharme día y noche en algún bar de mala muerte. Ella era lo único por lo que yo intentaría ser una mejor persona._

Kenny me golpeó en el rostro cuando me vio distraído y me obligó a volver a la tempestuosa realidad en la que me encontraba. Lejos de Mikasa, preguntándome internamente donde podría estar ahora. Intenté no imaginarla perdida en algún lugar, drogada y rodeada de tipos con ganas de violarla, porque si seguía torturándome así seguramente saldría disparado a buscarla por cada rincón de esa inmunda ciudad.

-Qué es lo que esa mujer te ha hecho querido Levi- susurró el viejo acariciándome la mejilla donde anteriormente me había golpeado, soltando su putrefacto aliento sobre mí.

Apreté los dientes y contuve la respiración. Cuanto desearía haberme quedado bebiendo o en cualquier otro lugar. Preferentemente en los brazos de mí adorada Mikasa.

-Debe ser muy buena en la cama- concluyó- Dime Levi ¿es muy puta esa Mikasa?

-Cállate.

Recorrí la habitación con la mirada en busca de algo que me pudiera llegar a servir en caso de emergencia, algún cuchillo, alguna botella rota. Sabía de sobra que Kenny siempre llevaba consigo un revolver y una daga. Pero si actuaba rápido podría con él. Mi mirada se detuvo un momento en la televisión que ahora trasmitía uno de esos típicos videos de mujeres demasiado operadas que no despiertan en mi ni la más mínima sensación.

Nuevamente pensé en Mikasa.

-Debería follarla yo mismo para comprobarlo- masculló el maldito. Eso fue suficiente para hacerme perder el control, la gota que rebalsó el maldito bazo de sangre, mi mirada se nubló.

Le oí decir algo sobre deshacerse de ella pero para cuando lo dijo yo ya había alcanzado la botella de vino y se la estaba rompiendo en la cabeza, después de eso no logro recordar lo que sucedió. Para cuando reaccioné el lugar era una masacre sacada de película de terror barata.

La mujer rubia estaba de pie al final del pasillo viéndome con gesto horrorizado, me limpié las manos y le acerqué con cuidado sus cosas. Le pedí perdón y le ayudé a marcharse.

Luego me dejé caer en el sillón de la sala principal y cerré los ojos para imaginar que nada de eso había pasado. Para jugar a imaginar por un momento que yo era una buena persona y no un asesino. Desperté varias horas después cuando un zumbido constante proveniente de mi mochila logró captar mi atención. Busque en todos los bolsillos hasta dar con el móvil que seguía sonando impaciente de ser atendido.

-¿Si?

Era Mikasa.

-Levi donde estas, te he buscado por todas partes ¿estás bien?

-Si.

-¿Dónde estás?

-En mi casa.

-Voy para allá.

-No- respondí apresurado- No vengas.

Hubo un silencio prologando al otro lado de la línea.

-Lo mataste…

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, yo le había prometido que no volvería a matar, que sería una maldita mejor persona. Y había matado a Kenny.

-Él…- se me quebró la voz cuando comencé a llorar- Amenazó con matarte.

Entre sollozo y sollozo le oí suspirar.

-Está bien, voy para allá.

-No.

-Necesitas ayuda con el cadáver.

-Te amo, perdóname- supliqué.

-También te amo- dijo y luego colgó.

Me arrastré hasta la mesa y me dejé caer en una de las sillas laterales. Busqué en mis bolsillos hasta dar con un poco de hierba y papel. Comencé a armar un cigarrillo tomándome todo el tiempo del mundo, como en un rito de sanación, como si al enrolar aquella hierba mis problemas fuesen a desaparecer, finalmente fui por un encendedor y di largas caladas al cigarro entretenido en la suave forma en que el humo se disipaba desde mis labios.

Para cuando Mikasa llegó, yo volvía a estar consiente, ya me había deshecho con mucho esfuerzo del cuerpo y había limpiado el lugar hasta dejarlo exactamente como estaba. No quería exponerla, no más de lo que ya lo hacía comúnmente.

La miré a los ojos cuando se detuvo bajo el umbral de la puerta y me vio todo cubierto de sangre y mugre.

-Debiste haberte ido con el imbécil de Jeager cuando te pidió que se casaran. O con el tarado de Kirschtein o cualquier otro…-dije encogiéndome de hombros, sintiéndome como la basura que realmente era.

No hubo respuesta. Ella se acercó a mí y me beso el rostro.

-Vamos- dijo mientras me sacaba la sudadera ensangrentada- Te daré un baño.

* * *

 **Buenas! lo sé rara vez escribo un AU pero bueno, este estaba luchando por salir a la luz hacía rato y ya no pude retenerlo más, ganó la pelea y mi lancé a escribir como una loca... perdonen mis locuras y mis errores que por más que leo cien veces se me pasan! jaja lo leo y las palabras fuertes me chocan un poco pero no podía ser de otra manera, Levi no podía dejar de usarlas y yo no podía dejar de escribirlas jajaja, no me parece que sea un fic muy lindo, excepto por Mikasa... ellas es lo único lindo en toda la historia.**

 **Como siempre gracias por leer y por todo :) espero les guste este intento de AU.**

 **BESOS por montones!**

 **Aryki**


End file.
